


Voicemails

by BooksAndDragons



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Request Fill, Reunions, also have a second chapter, but oh well, it wasn't supposed to have that bit of angst in it but oh well, just give him a h u g, preferably from his boyf, ryuji needs a hug, ryuji's a little clingy bless i love him, seriously hoping this doesnt read as sleep deprived, the good boys are reunited after akira's arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndDragons/pseuds/BooksAndDragons
Summary: Maybe, if he rang Akira’s number, he could pretend that it was all okay….that Akira could hear him, listen to him from Juvie. That he’d respond with snarky comments and carefully calculated plans to escape. Instead, he gets the same message every time.‘You person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone’Request fill on tumblr that it took 3 days to post





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When i say 'wrote this instead of sleeping' i seriously wasn't joking whoops
> 
> Anyway this was such a g o o d prompt and i really hope i at least managed to do it a half justice here

The attic of Leblanc was empty, the only sign someone had been living there were the odd trinkets lying around the room. Bedsheets folded neatly at the end of a bed, all properties orderly and clean. Crafting tools hidden away.

The one thing lying out of place was a phone, plugged in to the wall, abandoned.

Accidentally left on sound.

The first time it rang was just a matter of hours after the phone’s owner had left, gentle chiming breaking through the silence of the attic, past the loud outcries and sobs from downstairs.

* * *

_“Hey, Akira? This is just some stupid prank, isn’t it- well you can stop it now! Come on dude it’s Christmas- let up the jokes for one day. We’re all waiting on ya- well, I am- but you’ve really convinced the others, they’re cryin’ and all. Talk about a harsh prank dude. Just get back here already, we’re waiting with your presents!”_

* * *

The next time the phone rang, the voice on the other end wasn’t so cheerful.

 _“….Boss wasn’t joking, was he?…. DAMN IT! Why the HELL do you always have to turn yourself in?! Who gave you the right to decide what was right for the entire team?! We’ve just killed a God and now you’re leaving? To make some shitty police officers happy, are you kidding me?! Why do you ALWAYS have to do things on your own- did you ever even_ think  _to talk to us about it. Hell I was with you last night- what do you not trust me?! Is that was it is?! I-“_

Another voice interrupted. Higher pitched, more feminine,

_“Ryuji? RYUJI! Come on hang up-”  
_

_“No, Ann, get off!”  
_

Something thudded to the ground, there was a flurry of rustling. The sounds of a struggle, a fight.

_“Can’t you see we’re all upset-”  
_

The line was cut off.

* * *

_“A-Akira? S-sorry for the call earlier….I-I guess I got a bit worked up, huh?….Geez…”_

A shuddering breath.

_“Dude, this is my third call today….your voicemail’s gonna get totally packed….when’re you even gonna get to listen to them….”  
_

A sniffle.

_“Talk about a shit Christmas. We could barely focus, nobody was really in the mood for celebratin’….”  
_

He took a deep breath, when he spoke again his voice was thick with emotion.

_“Why did you have to go?”  
_

* * *

_“Hey….it’s me. Again. We held a meeting today, it’s not the same without you at the head of the table. Makoto keeps stopping to hear your confirmation but-”_ Another deep breath, _“But you weren’t there. Between you and Morgana….the thieves feels empty.”_

“ _We’re gonna get you out of there. Even if I’ve gotta do it myself.”_

* * *

“ _Futaba asked me to go talk to her today, we met at Leblanc for coffee and curry. I think Boss has been hiding how much he misses you, today when he was serving us he went to tell you it’s your turn on dishes-”_

There was a pause _._

_“He didn’t say much after that, but apparently he’d been all ‘mopey’ too- Futaba mentioned adoption. I dunno if it was a joke or not, but I think he should. And not just because that would mean you’d stay with us- with me- once you’re back. I mean…there’s still your parents, but you don’t mention them at all. I know we already talked about this, but I mentioned it to Ma and….well….dude, do they even know what’s happened to you?”  
_

_“Anyway, Futaba’s apparently been going through your phone and she saw all my voicemails. I thought she was gonna laugh at me, but she just wanted to talk it over, she reckons it’s a good idea, and promised she wouldn’t mention it to anyone else.”  
_

_“She’s called for another thieves meeting tomorrow, apparently it’s about what she found on your phone. But you know Futaba, she’ll not say anythin’ just to watch us suffer…..I’ll call back tomorrow and tell you what she says.”  
_

* * *

“ _We’re getting you out.”_

Unhesitating, the words rushed out in a flurry of excitement.

“ _Futaba found the contacts of all those friends of yours on ya phone, and we’re gonna try recruiting them to help out! By the way dude, just how many people do you know?! An effin’ fortune teller? Really?”_

The laughter was light, relaxed, a tone completely contrasting from past calls.

“ _Apparently Makoto wants ‘words’ about that guy from Untouchable, but I dunno why she was so surprised. Maybe it was when Futaba mentioned he probably had been in the Yakuza- by the way, if that’s true, you gotta tell me everything!…Right after I kick your ass for associating with the Yakuza to start with.”_

_“We’re all meeting up tomorrow to make an actual plan.”  
_

There was a long pause.

A deep breath.

“ _It’s New Years tomorrow.”_

When the voice returned, it was back to the heavy, emotive tone the voicemail system had been receiving so frequently 

_“It’s New Years and you’re stuck in a jail cell. Cold and alone. It’s complete BULLSHIT!”_

Something clattered in the background.

_“We were supposed to spend New Years together! Share one of those stupid kisses that all couples do for the new year, and you’d get all blushy about it because you’re such a sap for romance, and we’d be together and happy and for FUCK SAKE IT ISN’T FAIR!”  
_

Choked sobs broke him off, before the message was promptly cut.

* * *

In the pitch-black of the Leblanc attic, the screen of a phone broke through the darkness, chiming ringtone cutting through the silence.

A minute passed, and the alert of a voicemail pinged.

“ _Happy New Years, Akira!”_

The voice, initially cheerful, fell flat. Dull and tired.

_“….I miss you. It was worse, being in Shibuya, watching all the other couples kiss with the New Year, knowin’ you’re not there. Knowin’ that your miles away, locked awa-”_

The voice hitched. A deep breath.

“ _No. I’m not going there again. Our plan!  Let’s focus on the plan….”_ Another heavy sigh, before his voice lightened, _“We’re all goin’ to track down and talk to your ‘friends’, try persuade them to campaign for your release. Hell it’s you, as if they’re gonna say no. How can anyone say no to you….”_

In the background, cheers of merriment echoed.

_“I swear Akira, we’re going to get you out of there.”  
_

* * *

_“It took us a few days- but we found everyone! And they agreed to help! Dude, this is great!”_

A light chuckle and whooping cheer of victory.

“ _I dunno what stuff you’ve been up to, but they all claimed they were in your debt- you’re incredible, ya know that? _You’re finally gonna get outta that hell hole!”__

__…_ _

__…_ _

__“_ Hey….Makoto mentioned something today, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it….the police, they’re treatin’ you okay, right? I-I mean, last time they had you-”  
_

A hitch of breath, ragged breathing,

_“I-I can’t take that again Akira, I can’t. Every time I think about it all I see is you, all bruised and brok-broken-”  
_

A cry _,_

__“This is all my fault. I shoulda stayed with you that night, stopped you goin’ the next mornin’. I knew somethin’ was wrong and I said nothing- godDAMMIT!”  
_ _

A dull thud cut through the sobs, as if something had just been kicked.

__“_ Some shitty boyfriend I am, can’t even protect you from this. How useless.”  
_

There was a soft flump, as if the speaker had taken a seat.

_“I miss you. Shit Akira I miss you so much. Nothing’s the same here with you gone. Shujin’s so much more quiet, sure there’s Ann and Makoto and Haru, but it’s not the same. I never know what to do with myself, I can’t go the the gym because we always train there together, the Arcade is too empty without you there….I forgot how alone I was until I had you, and now I don’t know what to do without you.”_

More sniffles, a muffled whimper,

_“I’ll get you back Akira. I promise.”  
_

* * *

The January chill was only broken by the sun breaking through the windowpanes of Leblanc’s attic, the cold being of little deterrence to the functionality of the phone on the workbench, as it began to ring again.

_“Hey man, you wouldn’t believe the gossip at Shujin right now. Apparently, word got out about you bein’ in juvie, and at the same time as people started hearing that you were testiyin’ against Shido. Those rumours started last week, but it’s gotten worse…..everyone’s pretty much convinced you’re leader of the Phantom Thieves.”_

Briefly, there was a jingle, as if something were being fidgeted with.

_“It got outta hand before we could do anything about it. Besides, since those rumours people are lookin’ at us even more weird than usual- it’s kinda creepy. At least you don’t have to be dealin’ with that right now…. Makoto says it’s only a matter of time before someone asks us about it though. Geez can’t people mind their own business….”  
_

A loud bell chimed, deafening even across the phone.

_“Well, that’s the end of classes. I said I’d meet Ann, we’re gonna go check up on the progress with that weird doctor round the corner from Leblanc. By the way, we’ve gotta talk about that when you get back, doing shady ‘clinical trials’…. what the hell man….”  
_

“ _It’s been a week since I left you a message….sorry about that man. Everything’s been so busy, plannin’ the whole campaign and shit to get you outta juvie, never had time to make a call….but it’s all worth it, because once that journalist finishes her article, the campaign will be finished! All those friends of yours really pulled through. Hell, you’re all buddy buddy with a politician?! Dude!”_

_“I can’t believe it’s nearly over.” They sighed, “We’ve been working to this for weeks. Once Sae hands over the case file, there’s no way the judge won’t overturn your arrest! She doesn’t know much about what they’ll do with the whole ‘record’ thing, but still….”_

_“I can’t wait to have you back.”  
_

* * *

The attic of Leblanc was spotless, polished and dusted surfaces, fresh linen sheets over the bed in the far corner of the room, ordered stack of ‘borrowed’ DVDs on the side. Various trinkets reflected the light from the sun streaming in through the windows.

All ready for the return of its inhabitant.

The only current occupant of the room grinned around at it, slumping onto the worn sofa as he dug out his phone, one hand tapping onto the phone number was all too familiar, the other running through his bleached locks, fingers lightly tugging at strands as he hit the green call button.

Ironic, he couldn’t help but think, as the phone rang just feet from him, that default pinging sound Akira seemed to use for all his alerts. He let it ring.

Eventually, he was sent to voicemail.

“Well dude, today’s the day! You’re gettin’ outta juvie!” Ryuji grinned, “Everyone went all out, we’re gonna surprise you when you get here- Boss is already on his way. He’s gonna be hours early but when Futaba pointed that out he didn’t really seem to care. The sooner you get your ass back the better, if ya askin’ me!”

Ryuji played with a loose hem on the sofa, “It’s just gonna be the thieves, and I mean don’t get me wrong I love those guys but….is it selfish for me to wish they weren’t coming over? That it was just you and me?”

He sighed, pulling at the thread, “I haven’t seen you in nearly 2 months, all I wanna do is pull you close, and spend all night cuddlin’ and holdin’ you under the blankets, make up for all them days we lost while you’ve been gone…but no. I have to  _share_. I’m your effin’ boyfriend, don’t that mean I get boyfriend privileges? Like the privilege to kick our friends outta Leblanc?”

Ryuji dropped the thread, a soft smile on his face.

“Suppose if you were here you’d tell me to be patient right? Well, I’m  _done_ being patient! When you get here, I ain’t lettin’ you go! Screw anyone else feelin’ uncomfortable or shit!”

It was at that moment that a chime rang throughout the cafe, and Ryuji groaned.

“Bet that’s Yusuke, why the dude always turns up early I dunno…..”

Slowly, one thumb ran over the back of his phone.

“I suppose I oughta go say hi, right?  _Fine_. But only cos I know next time I talk to you, it’ll mean I can hold you, you’ll be here, with me, back where you belong…..and I ain’t ever letting you go again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I said it was a oneshot?
> 
> yeah
> 
> i lied
> 
> It's a TWOSHOT now

Leblanc was busy with guests, a rarity only known to occur when the formerly-known Phantom Thieves of Hearts were visiting. The teens filled the time-worn seats, lukewarm cups of coffee or flat soda infront of them, not so much as a sip taken. The room was silent, their gazes were fixated on the door, waiting.

How long they’d been waiting, it was hard to say.

After Yusuke arrived, the others seemed to follow in a similar haste. The excited grins unwavering from their faces as they settled into seats, at first trying to make conversation so the time would pass over faster, an effort that they eventually gave up on after frequent glances at the door, nervous tapping of fingernails on ceramic, and sudden pauses in conversation, as they eased into silence.

A silenced that was broken by the gentle chiming of Leblanc’s door carefully being pushed open.

Ryuji felt like he might have gotten whiplash from how fast his head snapped up, and he found that he had no problem with that as he set eyes on his boyfriend for the first time in months.

Same fluffy head of hair, same wide doe eyes and gentle smile. Gripping the familiar worn, tan bag that was flung over his shoulder, he held himself with the same quiet grace he always had, gazing around the room in seeming surprise.

But as Ryuji looked closer, Akira wasn’t quite the same.

His hair was slightly more lifeless, framing dull eyes that seemed to flicker around the room, pink lips strained into a hesitant smile. His shoulders were slightly more hunched, as if he were trying to make himself smaller. Ryuji wondered if anyone had noticed the changes, or if it was just him.

But all that could wait to think of later.

Akira was  _back_.

Faster than anyone could have predicted, Ryuji rose from his seat, pushing off from the sofa as he sped to Akira, the other teens but a blur around them. Without haste, he wrapped one arm around the raven-haired teen’s waist, and pulled him in for a searing kiss, the other hand coming up to wave through his messy curl of hair, holding him in place.

Akira didn’t hesitate, arms snaked around the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer with an almost desperate fervour. They couldn’t help the soft smiles on both their faces as they pulled apart, gazes not wavering from one another, slate grey on warm chocolate, until their attention was forcibly redirected with an impatient clearing of someone’s throat.

Turning their gaze away from one another, they were met with the expectant gazes of their friends. From where he had slipped around the duo to stand by the counter, Sojiro was raising one eyebrow, carefully watching them. A light pink flourished on both of their faces.

Slowly, Akira began to peel away from Ryuji, withdrawing his arms to hang by his side as he took a few steps back, or at least he tried to. Ryuji’s grip steeled, pulling Akira tightly to his side by the waist, gaze not straying from the other teens and barista. Akira’s cheeks burned as he stared at the blonde, surprised.

“Damn Ryuji, save some Akira for the rest of us!” Ann laughed as she rose from her seat, arms wide as she walked towards the pair- gaze flickering to Ryuji expectantly.

Ryuji grumbled under his breath, releasing his hold on Akira just in time for Ann to pull him in for a hug, arms winding around his torso as he let one arm run up his back to tousle his hair.

“We missed you.” She mumbled, before reluctantly letting him go, stepping back to allow room for Haru.

Then Makoto. Then Yusuke. Then Futaba.

Each taking turns to pull Akira into a tight embrace, whispering light reprimands of his recklessness and expressions of relief to finally have him back. They had waited months for this, tireless planning, intricate detailing and contacts, all worth it to have their leader back with them. One hug couldn’t possibly be enough, but with the way Ryuji immediately latched to Akira’s side and sat down next to him on one of the sofas, they knew they’d have to be patient. Sharing a knowing smile, the rest of the group all fell into place around them, filling the previously empty seats. Sojiro sneaking out under the excuse of buying groceries, watching after Akira with a contented smile before he left with the jingle of the door.

Ryuji beamed, pulling his arm thrown around Akira’s shoulders tighter, letting the boy bump against him. Momentarily his beam flickered to a frown, Akira’s shoulders were way bonier than they used to be.

Around them, the team laughed, oblivious to Ryuji’s plight, as they filled Akira in on what happened while he was gone, cheering his return. Their voices intermingled, one cheerful voice climbing atop another, vying for their leader’s attention.

Akira’s eyes glittered as he listened to how his team worked together to free him from juvie, soft yet slightly bitten lips parted into a joyous grin as they told him about how the team had bickered for hours about who would confront Iwai (and tousled locks rustled as Akira shamefully ducked his head while Makoto warned him of how she’s be reprimanding him for getting involved in the Mafia. Ryuji thought he had it coming, really- he still wasn’t over the shady Yakuza shit or the dangerous drug trials).

But up close, his cheeks were hollow, dark circles under his eyes even worse than before he had left for juvie. Even as he leaned against Ryuji, there was a tension in his physique, as if he were ready to fight or flee at any moment.

As the thieves continued to chatter, Ryuji’s grip around his boyfriend tightened. In turn, Akira relaxed against him ever so slightly.

And then the jingle of the Leblanc door sounded.

The stupidly bright smile on Akira’s grin as Morgana curled on his lap almost made Ryuji feel ready to forgive the cat for leaving them for so long. Almost. The cat still wouldn’t be hearing the end of it for months, if not years.

But as Morgana purred, and Akira smiled, one hand running through the cat’s fur as another held the hand Ryuji didn’t have thrown around his boyfriend’s shoulder, Ryuji was willing to forget about it all for now.

* * *

 

As the last of the group left, Yusuke throwing a soft smile towards their leader before closing the door behind him, Akira headed upstairs to the attic.

It was like he’d never left. Same modestly basic structure, rickety windows held together by slowly-rusting metal, old television resting on a spare table next to the worn and uncomfortable sofa which left you with the feeling of springs digging into your back for days. Only this time, the fine layer of dust that so commonly coated every notable surface was missing, instead replaced by glossy sheens and visible wears in the wooden framing and beaming of the attic.

Delicately, Akira ran one hand over the polished table by the stairs, his hand coming to a halt by the cat who was staring up at him, a knowing glint in his eye.

“I’ll stay with Futaba tonight, give you two some privacy.” Morgana smiled, butting against Akira’s hand gently, before jumping down from the table, and speeding over to the windowsill, open window waiting him to disappear into the night. After him, Ryuji closed the squeaking windowpane, expelling the chilling winter breeze from sweeping through the already poorly-insulated attic. He turned on his heels, taking one moment to allow his eyes to linger on Akira’s frame, before a wide smile split across his face.

Before Akira could so much as blink, he was being held in Ryuji’s tight grip, strong arms wound tight around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Without hesitation, Akira wound his own arms around the blonde’s torso, a smile lingering as he pressed his face into the curve of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Shit. I missed you so much.” Ryuji’s voice was barely past a mumble, tickling Akira’s ear, carrying to easily in the silence of the now empty café.

Akira’s grip tightened ever so slightly, “I missed you too.” He sighed, taking a moment to nuzzle into Ryuji’s neck before he began to pull away. “Let’s change, I’ve missed proper pyjamas.” Plus, then they could snuggle in bed, much better than standing.

However, Ryuji didn’t share his sentiment.

Muscled arms tightened and pulled him tighter against the other teen, who grumbled moodily in his ear, “A little longer, five more minutes….”

Akira smiled, shaking his head as he drew his torso away, still attached by Ryuji’s firm grip on his waist, Akira faced the blonde as he allowed one hand to softly cradle his cheek, thumb delicately tracing the skin as he peered into warm chocolate-brown eyes, which couldn’t seem to stray from his own. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Ryuji’s eyes widened, as Akira slightly shook his head, “Once we’re changed and in bed, I promise we can continue.”

Ryuji stared at him a moment longer, as if in contemplation, before nodding and beginning to unwind his arms reluctantly. Akira smiled, and leaned forward to press one gentle kiss on his cheek before turning to get his joggers and top, still lying in the cardboard box he had always kept his belongings in. Behind him, he heard Ryuji shuffling through the bag he always kept at the café, just for nights like these.

It took the pair a few minutes to change, shuffle of clothes thrown onto the sofa to be dealt with in the morning, lights being flickered off, before they were curled up together in the worn bed that could hardly even be called a bed. For all of Akira’s efforts spending his every spare yen on improving its comfort, it remained to be a box of crates, with the most recent addition of a mattress atop it.

The attic was dark, lit only by the streetlights of Yongen and the slight shine of the moon, and as Ryuji stared at Akira, he couldn’t help but stare in admiration. Gently, he ran one hand through moonlit-touched obsidian locks, as Akira leaned into the gesture. The two shared a smile, as that arm ran down to once again encircle Akira’s waist, pulling him closer as the other boy’s arm hung loosely around the blonde. Faces inches from eachother, they shared a soft smile.

“Three months.” Ryuji murmured, frowning to himself, as Akira shook his head ever so slightly.

“Worth it. All worth it, we’re together now.” The teen’s smile remained to be soft and warm, but there was a tightness to his gaze, a rigidness in his shoulders.

Ryuji sighed, “Was it though? Look, I wanted to save this ‘till morning but…” A deep breath, Ryuji locked his eyes on Akira’s own deep grey ones and steeled his resolve, “You said nothing, _nothing_ , shit we were together the night before and you never said a word. You never even thought about doin’ anything different other than handin’ yourself over, and I’m sick of it! Those weird drugs trials, the Yakuza shit, the i-interrogation, and even handin’ yourself over to the police. I-it’s like you don’t even care about y-yourself dude, _please_ , just-just,” A deep, shuddering breath, “…… _why_?”

When had he started crying?

Slowly, a few tears rolling down his face onto the pillow, Ryuji didn’t allow his (admittedly slightly watery) gaze to stray from Akira’s own.

The teen in question had froze in his arms, and for a moment his eyes darted around and avoided Ryuji’s own with a stubborn determination. The blonde took the moment to raise his other arm and wipe at the tears, before Akira’s gaze flickered back to him.

“Look,” The teen sighed, “I know. I should’ve told you, okay? I-I just….we were having such a great night, and if I knew if I brought it up you’d try persuade me not to and I just….” Another head shake, “It all worked in the end though, didn’t it? I’m fine, alive and well.”

As if to emphasise his point, the smile again became warm and soft as his hand moved from where it had been against Ryuji’s back to gently caressing the blonde’s cheek, thumb tracing the slight tear streak left behind. Ryuji’s own hand snapped up from where it had been around Akira’s waist to grab at his wrist. Thumb and finger overlapping with ease.

“ _’And well_ ’, huh?” Ryuji shook his head, releasing the wrist to instead wind back around Akira’s waist, and creep up to brush his ribs, “You were skinny _before_ you left, this-this is _inhumane_ , Akira. The others were right, you’ve lost weight, too much- whatever treatment you had in there, it was was nowhere near ‘well’.” Ryuji’s grip on Akira tightened, his eyes became shadowed, “Everyday you were gone I kept thinkin’ about that day in November, a-and seein’ you now-“

“Hey,” Akira soothed, thumb continuing to trace the outline of where tears had once fallen, “That was in the past, okay? We made it out, and that’s all that matters, no more of those thoughts okay?” He leaned forward, lightly pecking at the tip of his nose before pulling back, “Let’s not think about it anymore, okay?”

Ryuji sighed, but nodded. Akira couldn’t keep repressing everything he went through, it wasn’t healthy, but they could discuss it another time- maybe when he had at least Sojiro and Futaba to back him up. Maybe that shady doctor too, she _had_ mentioned wanting to do a check-up on him once he was released….

“You got it,” Ryuji promised, smile splitting into a grin as he pulled Akira closer, intertwining their legs, “Instead let’s think about how I finally get you to myself. None of the others getting’ in the way.”

Akira laughed, it was a lighthearted chime, free of the traumas of the past year. Ryuji wanted to hear it forever. “You _dork_ , they were there for one afternoon.”

Teasingly, Ryuji lightly brushed his fingers over Akira’s ribs, the resulting giggle the snuck past the other boy’s lips echoed around the silent room, and Ryuji couldn’t help but close the little distance between them, lightly pressing his lips over Akira’s own for just that moment before pulling away, stupid grins on both their faces.

“One afternoon too long, if they kept me from doing that.” Ryuji grinned, taking a moment to relax into Akira’s gentle combing of his hair, before leaning forward, “Now I gotta make up for lost time.”

Loud giggles filled the room, sheets rustled, the only interruption being the occasional laughing protest, as one teen attempted to half-heartedly bat away the other, who was peppering kisses across his face.

“Ryuji! Stop it!” Akira’s face was flushed, whether from the attention or the giggling was anyone’s guess, as the blonde eventually pulled away, mischievous grin lighting up his face. Nothing but adoration glittered in his hazel eyes as one pale hand reached over to cup his face, their breaths slowly regulating from earlier giggling. Slowly, a slightly tanned hand reached up to cover the pale one.

They spent a few minutes like that, lit under the moonlight pouring in through the attic window, happy in eachothers’ embrace, before lightly-bitten lips broke open into a soft smile, as the same pale hand moved to grip it’s slightly more tanned other, interlacing fingertips slowly.

“I thought about this moment every day since I left.” Akira’s voice was soft, hushed, but to Ryuji it could have carried across the entirety of Mementos. Loud as the rallying cries of support for the Phantom Thieves on that fateful day, only this meant so much more.

Ryuji’s smile mirrored Akira’s own, as he gently squeezed the hand he was holding, “Me too,” The other teen’s legs shifted slightly, one leg hanging over his own thigh, pulling him closer, “Seeing you again has been all I’ve thought about.”

Again, Ryuji found a pair of lips pressed against his own, gentle and swift, but enough, as Akira pulled away, “We’re back now, Ryu, and that’s all that matters.” The boy’s eyes fluttered slightly, those long lashes casting a shadow under his eyes in the moonlight, before slate grey eyes locked onto his own, “You look exhausted, let’s sleep for now.”

“ _I_ look exhausted?” Ryuji muttered under breath, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. He hadn’t been sleeping well at all since Akira’s arrest, especially not last night- the excitement to have him back kept Ryuji from closing his eyes for so much as a few minutes. But now, hands interlaced and curled up next to one another, Ryuji prepared himself for the best night’s sleep in a long time- so did Akira. Months on the hard, unrelenting ‘mattress’ of Juvie beds had been killer, even more so without the comfort of Ryuji beside him and the loneliness of being put into solitary confinement.

Just being with the all-encompassing warmth that was Ryuji Sakamoto was enough. He watched on, smile on his face, as Ryuji’s eyes fluttered shut, and before long his breathing evened out.

Meanwhile, Akira’s eyes remained stubbornly open.

Slowly, he peeled his hand out of Ryuji’s now-lax grip, bringing it up to weave through bleached locks. In his sleep, the smile hadn’t faded from Ryuji’s face, but instead seemed to grow ever so slightly as he leaned into the touch with a slight murmur. Akira muffled a small laugh at the sight, sitting upright as he stared down at his boyfriend.

Even now, in the company of the very person he had longed to see for his entire isolation, he couldn’t sleep. Pathetic.

It was then that something caught his eye, or more precisely his ears. A faint buzzing echoed, hitting off some solid surface. Akira frowned, tearing his eyes away from the figure of the sleeping blonde to scour the room, his search didn’t take long.

Right where he’d left it plugged in, on the worktop, came the faint glow of his phone.

He’d forgotten about it. In the rush of seeing the thieves, and Sojiro and being back with Ryuji, catching up on his phone has been the last thing on his mind.

But with everyone else gone, and Ryuji asleep, and him nowhere near able to fall asleep, Akira slowly untwined his legs from where they were tangled with Ryuji’s and carefully set his feet on the cold wood of the attic floor.

Usually, he would have had to keep the gasp of shock when encountering that chilling cold quiet, but months in Juvie had conditioned him enough to be used to it by now.

With the stealth of the phantom thievery days, Akira snuck across the room to his workbench, avoiding all the creaky floorboards, still remembering their locations from the times he snuck out in the middle of the night when Morgana was around, the cat would’ve _ended_ him to find him not asleep in bed at 1am.

As he picked up the phone, he had to momentarily tear his gaze away before lowing the brightness.

His phone was swamped. Notification after notification, it would take him _forever_ to go through all of this.

With a sigh, he crept back to bed, careful not to disrupt Ryuji as he turned away from the sleeping blonde, back to him as he curled around his phone, ready for a night of clearing and reading and responding. Fun.

Most messages dated back from Christmas day, well wishes turned to panic to anger or sadness or desperation- Akira couldn’t bring himself to read any of those messages. Instead, he focused on the more recent texts, ones of warm welcome and demands to meet up again (and probably tell him off for the juvie thing, as Sojiro had spent basically the whole car drive back doing it, the thieves had spent a good hour or so reprimanding him, and then Ryuji broached it too). He’d reply in the morning, at a more socially-acceptable time. Besides, while meeting up with friends and confidants was important, it wasn’t what drew his attention.

Countless voicemails. Dating back to the 25th December, some as frequent as a few times a day, othertimes there could be up to a week in the gap- all from the same person.

Ryuji.

Before he could stop himself, Akira was ringing the voicemail, curled up around the audio-regulated voice of his boyfriend’s.

His stomach clenched.

* * *

 

When Ryuji woke up, it wasn’t to blinding sunlight streaming in through open windows, nor to Akira’s fuzzy bedhead and his bleary eyes, pulling Ryuji into a tight hug for ‘ _5 more minutes_ ’ as Morgana griped at them to get up (either that or the dumb cat was curled up snoozing next to Akira’s head, hypocrite).

Instead, Ryuji woke to the ghostly lighting of the moon shining down on fluffy, dark hair, and a way-too-slim frame turned away from him, curled up with some sort of artificial light glowing around them. There was some sort of audio too, but Ryuji didn’t give it too much attention as he shifted forward, throwing one arm around Akira’s waist as he leaned forward.

“Whatcha doin’?” His voice was heavy with sleep, but it seemed to get the message across as Akira jumped, head swivelling to face him, eyes wide in shock. He seemed to fiddle with his phone for a sec, before the audio cut off- not that Ryuji had been giving it much attention.

“Ryuji?! What’re you doing up? Did I wake you?” Akira frowned, shifting to turn and face the sleepy teen, one hand held his phone away from Ryuji’s eyeline.

“Dunno….what’re _you_ doin’ up, Aki?” Ryuji murmured, trying to rub his eyes in an attempt to be more coherent with his thoughts.

“I-I..uh…it’s not important, okay? Why don’t we go back to sleep?” Akira’s eyes seemed to shine with something Ryuji had hoped to never see again, something Akira sported for more than any person should. That same look that shadowed him when he was at his most vulnerable, and it was the very look he was giving Ryuji in that moment, as he tried to settle the teen.

“No.” Ryuji shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows, “Somethin’s up, talk to me.”

For someone who had been dead to the world 5 minutes ago, Ryuji’s stare sure was intense. Akira found himself shifting under it.

“Nothing, I swear, look it’s late and-“

“Akira.” It was the middle of the night, no messing around at this time.

The teen sighed, adverting his eyes. In the dark-haired boy’s hands, he was fiddling with something- his phone maybe?- as he talked.

“It’s nothing, we should probably-“

“You mean _I_ should.” Ryuji frowned, one arm coming up to squeeze Akira’s shoulder, “You weren’t sleeping, come on dude I saw you.”

Akira shook his head, his eyes focused somewhere far beyond Ryuji’s shoulders, “Don’t wanna talk about it, not tonight.”

Sometimes, Akira got like this, getting him to talk was far from easy, and that came from Ryuji, who Akira shared the _most_ with.

Understandingly, Ryuji nodded, “It’s okay, not tonight then….what were ya listenin’ to before I woke up?”

The immediate shift sparked something in Ryuji. Akira’s eyes locked to his own, momentarily lost in panic, the same look he got when caught out in a lie. “Oh, that was… nothing.”

Ryuji grinned, “Nothin’ huh? Then you don’t mind showin’ me?”

He knew the answer before Akira could even say it, and also knew that whatever was on that phone Akira was trying to keep a secret from him. Without waiting for a response, Ryuji lunged forward, a surge of adrenaline fighting off all post-sleep fatigue, as he snatched the phone from Akira’s unsuspecting hands. Oh Ryuji loved when he could finally surprise the other teen, but this wasn’t a moment for celebration.

Akira’s face further contorted into panic, “Ryuji, it’s really not that important, just don’t-“

There, on the screen, a muted call to the voicemail. Ryuji knew instantly what Akira had been trying to hide.

“-look at the screen.” Akira slumped down into the pillows, a look of shame on his features, “Look Ryuji I-“

“It’s okay.” Ryuji sighed, facing Akira, he handed the phone back to the suddenly wide-eyed teen, “I knew ya were gonna listen to ‘em eventually….Guess I should have explained first though.” Akira, immediately sensing the change of mood, shifted to be staring at Ryuji face-to-face, the hand not holding the phone gripping the other’s, “I guess they were just kinda an immediate response at first? Back when I didn’t think it was real…then it started helping me cope? Everywhere was so quiet, so empty and dull without you there- when I called, it was almost like we were talkin’- you know? I-I know it’s kinda weird…”

“Ryuji.” The hand moved, to cup his face, “It’s not weird. I used to imagine you were there with me all the time, it helped, thinking you were by my side….although I’d rather you not go to juvie.” He chuckled, but it was weak, “My point is, it means a lot, you leaving me voicemails….I wish I could’ve heard them before now.”

A small smile twitched at Ryuji’s lips, “So, you don’t mind?”

Akira mirrored him, shaking his head lightly, “Not at all.” There was a pause, as Akira toyed with the phone, thumb tracing over the home button, “But I still want to listen to them tonight, I’ll wait till you fall asleep but-“

“Nah,” Ryuji’s legs once again intertwined with Akira’s as he grabbed the phone, pressing the home button and offering the pin system to be input, “I don’t mind. Besides, did you reach the Shujin part yet?” Akira shook his head, expression wrought with confusion as he tapped in his passcode and let Ryuji reopen the voicemail contact, “Well, ya in for a shock. Better have me there to comfort you.”

At this, Akira laughed, lightly pushing at his shoulder as he took the phone back and called the number, “Oh? My big, strong boyfriend is here to protect me from the nasty shocks at Shujin? My hero~” He purred, giggling lightly as Ryuji’s face light up, a bright pink covering his cheeks, but before he could retort, the automated voice interrupted, directing them to the new messages tab.

Akira pressed the appropriate keys, following the set instructions, before setting the phone between them on loudspeaker. His hand found Ryuji’s, and together they lay entangled as Ryuji’s voice filled the attic. Akira’s thumb gently rubbing circles into the back of Ryuji’s hand, their eyes not straying from one another as they listened in silence.

They shared smiles as Ryuji cheered about getting Akira out, about how helpful all of Akira’s confidants were being, Ryuji laughed as Akira’s pallor turned pale at the mention of Shujin’s most recent rumours, and he wondered how long it would take for Akira to start considering skipping the last few months. But through that, things started to strain.

Akira couldn’t meet his eyes as Ryuji worried about the police at juvie, his whole body became tense the duration of that message. Whenever Ryuji started to cry or freak out, his grip on Akira’s hand would tighten, and Akira would start to gently run his leg up and down Ryuji’s as an act of reassurance.

Those messages seemed to last much longer than the phone call time reported, but when the final call arrived, with Ryuji’s solid promise in turn, all of that was forgotten. Silly grins replaced any concerned frowns as the call ended. Silently, Akira closed the tab and shut off the phone, placing it on the shelving unit behind him, before turning to stare at Ryuji, and Ryuji at Akira in turn.

A moment passed between them, and just as Ryuji went to open his mouth and say something, Akira swooped down, his lips pressing against the other’s firmly, one hand coming up to cup the boy’s face. It didn’t take long for Ryuji to reciprocate, deepening the kiss as he pulled Akira closer. They shared the embrace for what may have been seconds, but didn’t quite feel like long enough as they slowly he pulled away, Akira reaching to squeeze the blonde’s hand as he did, interlacing their fingers.

“I love you.” Akira breathed, a gentle smile on his face, despite the determination and concern in his eyes, “But please, don’t _ever_ blame yourself or beat yourself up over something like this ever again. We’re going to talk about it but…not tonight. Another time, when we’re less sleep deprived and it’s not our first night together in months.”

Ryuji’s lips twitched, although his shoulders slumped, “Fine, one day. But, we’re talking about juvie too.” All he got in response to that was a sigh, but it was sigh he’d take to mean acceptance. “Okay, _now_ we’re gonna sleep, and that includes you- or I’ll tell Morgana.”

Ryuji had to stifle a laugh as Akira’s eyes went wide, “You _wouldn’t_.”

Removing his hand from where it was interlaces with Akira’s, he swung that arm around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer. In reciprocation, Akira’s arm hugged around his chest, and his legs pulled the runner closer.

“We both know I would, so looks like ya gonna have to sleep,” Akira sighed, and it was at that point which Ryuji’s expression changed, goofy smile changing to a small frown, “Hey, I’ll be here all night, okay? Just try sleep, all I ask.”

Akira’s smile widened as he nodded, shuffling forward so that his forehead bumped against Ryuji’s, staring right into his eyes. Nothing but unadultered, unconditional love reflected between the two.

“I love you, so much.” Akira sighed, and Ryuji laughed, air brushing lightly on the other teen.

“Dude you said that already.”

Akira grinned, “I like saying it.”

Ryuji shook his head slightly, and Akira couldn’t help the twitch of mirth on his lips as his forehead rubbed against Ryuji’s, “Sometimes you can be real effin cute, seriously.” Eyes locked back to Akira’s, he grinned, “But I love you too.”

Their arms tightened around eachother as they began to close their eyes, settling down to sleep. The room was silent except for their breathing, limbs intertwined and as good as locked together. Slowly, Akira opened his eyes.

“Ryuji?”

Slowly, another pair of eyes opened, hazel instantly locking on slate-grey. Gently, Akira’s hand came up to cradle Ryuji’s face, his voice not above a whisper.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, okay? No matter what, we’ll always be together.”

Akira smiled, wide and bright, as Ryuji’s arm tightened around him.

“Afterall, my place is next to you, right? Then I won’t ever let you go either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, tbh it took me ages to write because im incapable of getting my life in check...but what's new amiright~
> 
> anyway i diverged a bit from how i initially wanted this to go, but overall i reckon im okay with it's content in the end!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
